A web application is a software application coded in a browser-supported language (such as HTML, JavaScript, Java, and/or other languages). The web application is rendered executable by a web browser which accesses the web application over a network, such as the Internet, or an intranet, via an internet transfer protocol.
The web application is hosted by one or more computer systems of an information technology environment. To ensure security of the hosted web application, the information technology environment typically includes a security infrastructure that surrounds the hosted web application infrastructure. Both hardware (such as hardware security appliances) and software (such as a network firewall, antivirus software, and/or host-based intrusion prevention/detection systems) components are typically provided to facilitate protection of the information technology environment and its components. However, existing security components of an information technology environment are often unable to adequately block or prevent exploitation of specific vulnerabilities that exist with the web application of the environment.